youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Orinoco (Shrek) series
Disney and Sega's movie-spoof of 2001-2010's DreamWorks film, "Shrek Trilogy". Cast: *Shrek - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Donkey - Berk (The Trap Door) *Princess Fiona (Human) - Angelica (Titanic: The Legend Goes On) *Princess Fiona (Ogre) - Nellie the Elephant *Lord Farquaad - Danny (Tourettes Guy) *Dragon - Duchess (The Aristocats) *The Big Bad Wolf - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *The Three Little Pigs - Flynn Rider (Tangled), Buzz Lightyear (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) and Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *The Three Blind Mice - Ace Ventura, Sonic the Hedgehog and Kenai (Brother Bear) *Gingy - Rabbit (Skunk Fu!) *Pinocchio - Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Magic Mirror - Mushu (Mulan) *Puss in Boots - Paddington Bear *Dronkeys - Berlioz, Marie, Toulouse and Oliver (The Aristocats and Oliver & Company) *King Harold - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Queen Lillan - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) *Fairy Godmother - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Prince Charming - Bill Sykes (Oliver & Company) *Shrek (Human) - William (Titanic: The Legend Goes On) *Donkey (Horse) - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *King Harold as Frog - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Artie - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Merlin - Winnie the Pooh *Shrek's Children - Emily Elephant (Peppa Pig), Wellington and Bungo (The Wombles) *Rumpelstilsken - Angry Video Game Nerd *Fifi - Perfect Chaos (Sonic Adventure) *Snow White - Cat Deeley *Cinderella - Clara (The Nutcracker Prince) *Rapunzel - Eden (Aladdin: TV Series) *Sleeping Beauty - Megan (My Little Pony G1) *The Little Mermaid - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) *Tom Thumb and Thumbelina - Chaz Lang and Betty Barrett (Atomic Betty) *Seven Dwarfs - Ed, Edd, Eddy, Jonny 2x4, Rolf, Jimmy, Kevin (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy) *Geppetto - King Harkinian (The Legend of Zelda) *Old Lady - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Tinker Bell - Tanya (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Peter Pan - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Three Bears - Lord Ralphie (Ralphie), Selena Gomez (Gomez) and Iago (Aladdin) *Hansel and Gretel - Curdie and Irene (The Princess and the Goblin) *Little Red Riding Hood - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Monsieur Robin Hood - Yogi Bear *The Muffin Man - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Doris the Ugly Stepsister - Cruella DeVil (101 Dalmatains) *Mabel the Ugly Stepsister - Madam Medusa (The Rescuers) *Captain Hook - Shan Yu (Mulan) *Theloniouse - Clayton (Tarzan) *Cyclops - Scar (The Lion King) *Captain of Guards - Hades (Hercules) *The Evil Trees as themselves *The Evil Queen - Carmen Sandiego (Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego?) *The Puppet Master - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Headless Horseman - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *The Witches - Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique (Totally Spies!) *Sir Lancelot - Scar (The Lion King) *The Pied Piper - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Humpty Dumpty - Donald Duck (Disney) *Kitty Softpaws - Fern Arable (Charlotte's Web) *Jack and Jill - Jafar (Aladdin) and Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) Category:Disney and Sega Category:Shrek Movies Category:Movies-spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Sega Film Productions Category:Rated PG Movie-Spoofs